


A movie is worth 200 words

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Vala described a wedding scene for Martin's new movie.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	A movie is worth 200 words

They needed more ideas for Martin's movie. Vala had smacked Daniel's arm and said that everyone loves a good wedding. Daniel rolled his eyes at her in anticipation of some outlandish and crazy idea from Vala. And he wasn't far off. But he was certain it would have been a wedding about him and Vala. She surprised him when it was not.

After listening to a short scenario about Sam and Jack getting married, Martin dismissed it saying he didn't want to torture the audience. Sam and Jack sort of just looked at each other, trying not to smile, laugh, or say something that would give them away.

Later that night, Sam looked up to Jack. He was laying on his back, trying to catch his breath. Her hand was on his chest, head resting on his shoulder, and her leg draped over his thigh. One of his hands was caressing her naked back.

"So, should we tell them yet?" she asked.

"Nah. I want to keep my wife a secret a little bit longer," he said, turning his head to look into her eyes.

Sam smiled at her husband, and snuggled into his side, very happy he came for a visit.


End file.
